This Is Sengoku High School!
by Luiven801
Summary: There is a new student in Sengoku High, Yukimura Sanada who makes the fierce Date Masamune to be fallen in love for the first time... MasaxFem!Yuki A Requestfic by SpeedDemon01 R&R! :D
1. Prologue

A/N : Aghh.. This is my 1st requested Fic... . I was so busy with school that I dont have time to get this done... This one is the prologue so its a bit short.. I'm so Sorry for SpeedDemon01 to be late on this.. I'm sorry! Please tell me if there is mistakes... I need tht :D R&R~

Warning!: Extreme OOC

* * *

Everyone were in their own thoughts, they dozed off at the sight of the figurine that was standing in front of the class not even one person say anything at the time and not even a single person took his or her eyes away from the brunette who was introducing herself with her name, Sanada Yukimura. Everyone is mesmerized just from her strong and sweet presence, she gave everyone an energetic and happy smile to everyone in class and the the students smiled back to her and by everyone means that includes the leader of the baseball club who was known from his technique, his eye patch, his cool look, his mean attitude and last but not least, his way of speaking which has some English word added to his sentences, he is known as the One Eyed Dragon,Date Masamune.

Masamune didn't let his sight to be out of the brunette even for a second and he let his eyes to be wide open while his heart and his mind is having a mental fight inside him;

'…_.She is…..'_

'_What? Horrible?Ugly?Orr-'_

'_She is….somehow look….cute' the other side cut the other one._

'_Cute?Cute?!CUTE?!Have you lost your mind?!You ARE Date Masamune, how can you fall for a girl like HER?!'_

'_What do you mean by a girl like her….. Geez, what do you want me to do? Marry a guy? Shhesh shut up, you are starting to get on my nerves, I can think of her just like how I want to'_

And the mental fight was won by the side of the one eyed that sort of 'in love at the first sight' with the brunette, as Masamune kept staring at Yukimura, the new girl noticed the stare and return the baseball captain with a cheerful smile. Masamune got surprised at the smile he just got and his face went red and he just turned his head away facng the outside of the window pretending that nothing happens, Yukimura just turn to the teacher "Where should I sit sensei?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes, Sanada-san, you can sit there"Hojou Ujimasa said pointing at the empty spot behind Masamune, and the One Eyed Dragon just simply glare at his teacher from getting Yukimura sit behind him, from the glare, Ujimasa got a big goosebumps as the glare got him shover through his spines even though he didn't know what he did wrong. But no matter how piercing the glare was, Yukimura already went sitting behind him and Masamune just sighed and pretended to sleep on the table with his arms became the pillow.

"Hey Hey" Masamune felt a poke on his back and figured that the new kid was calling him, Masamune just sat straight back up and turn his head as well as his body to his back where he found the smiling brunette. "What you want kid?" He asked roughly, even he likes her, he still cant let himself fall off that quick.

At the word 'kid' Yukimura frowned "Pardon me, but I;m no longer a kid right now… I'm a tough warrior!" She said spiritedly as she smiles proudly.

"Warrior eh? I don't think there's any warrior left though, since they all died.. and by the way don't you think your name is a bit… boyish?" Masamune said thinking once again about the word 'boyish' that he just used, is that even a proper vocab?Was it right? Well, Masamune wasn't even the type of person who like to think, he hates to think so he let the question top himself passed.

"Boyish? I guess it's a bit heheh… You can call e Yuki instead of Yukimura though…"

"But 'Yuki-Chan' sounds cuter don't'cha think?" An unfamiliar voice came to Masamune and Yukimura's conversation.

"Pardon, I don't think I have yet to know your name" Yukimura said politely.

"Ow yeah, my bad…my bad… Its Keiji, Maeda Keiji … Kei-Chan is fine though" Keiji said pointing his index finger to himself while giving a big smile shutting his teeth tight as he let out a small 'hehehe'

"Ohh….. It's a pleasure meeting you Keiji-dono" Yukimura said making a small bow just with nodding his head.

"'Keiji-dono'? Hahaha… You're being too polite Yuki-Chan…hahaha" Keiji laugh awkwardly.

"But, I think it's the right way to call upon people, Keiji-dono,Masamune-dono" Yuki stand corrected as she was being polite as ever, she shot another smile towards the two. Keiji smiled back but Masamune just turned to face the teacher, back to his fake sleep. Yuki just shrugged it off from Masamune and she continues to have some chat with his new friend about some random stuff.

The class ended pretty quick as the recess starts, keiji has promised Yuki to take her around the school so she can be comfortable walking around the hideous school building, they both first made it to the cafeteria where Keiji treated Yuki for a yakisoba bread and while eating it, they both tour around the school. As they were walking, a fidur suddenly appear in front of them.

"eehh… so this is the new kid I heard so much about from the teacher" The figure said.

"Sasuke!, Hey Yuki-Chan, lemme introduce you, this is Sarutobi Sasuke, Sasuke this is Yukimura Sanada" eiji said introducing each of them to each other "And whaddaya mean by 'the new kid you heard so much'?"

"Nice meeting you Sasuke-dono" Yukimura bowed slightly showing his politeness.

"Yeah, Nice meeting you..umm.. Yuki" Sasuke then turned to Keiji "I pretty much heard about her from the teacher in their office, they said she passed the transfer entrance exams with a perfect score on each subject and she also got an almost perfect mark at P.E" Sasuke went closer to Keiji "I also heard that she went into punching each other with The Devil Takeda and they seemed to enjoyed it" He whispered the whole sentence and Keiji's eyes went wide.

"Hahaha… Well, anyway, You'll love this school Yuki-Chan, right Sasuke?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"I'll sure will~!"

* * *

How was it? Please Review! and if anyone want to make a request I can make it.. somehow... any anime (limited to what I know though) THX FOR READING! *Give cookies


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay . Thank you for the lovely replies guys! Please R&R on this one: D

WARNING! : Extreme OOC, Fem Yuki, and Grammar error, please noted me if there's any terrible mistakes .

Disclaimer: This Story is mine, it's just a shame the character is not mine .

* * *

Yuki, Keiji and Sasuke finished their tour around the school and there seemed to be plenty of time before the bell rang for the next lesson so the three of them finally went to the rooftop where they can eat their lunch, lucky for them there was no one there in the rooftop and they picked the place with the least blinding sunlight and sat on it enjoying their lunch as they started to talk with each other with every random thing that they came up with, Keiji and Sasuke also always sort of scolded Yuki for being too polite at them and when Yuki apologized being polite then the two man just laugh loudly.

"Hahaha…..Oh Yuki, about the fight you got with The Devil Takeda, why were you two fighting?" Sasuke asked. Hearing what Sasuke just said earlier Keiji's jaw dropped as he started to laugh.

Yukimura in the other hand was confused a little "The Devil Takeda? Who's that?" she asked back

"You know, Takeda Shingen-sensei the devil..." Sasuke said correcting the nickname with the real name of the teacher. Yuki took the hint and crossed her arms showing the other that she was recalling what exactly happy at the entrance exam and she let out a small 'oh', showing that she remember it at last.

Yuki's face went to be a frown which considered as being cute for the two "I wasn't fighting!" She denied "It was a duel between fist and fist! Duel and fight is different!" She corrected her act.

"What exactly the difference, you just fight…" Keiji asked adding the question.

"Fight is inappropriate because it's not healthy! But Duel is different; a Duel is to select who is the tougher warrior! And Oyakata-sama was indeed the best warrior there is!" She said spiritedly with a smile from ear to ear as Keiji and Sasuke look at each other shrugged their shoulder with a mere smile on their face. "Hahaha, you are the first one to call The Devil Takeda-sensei with Oyakata-sama" Keiji said laughing.

The Ninja scratched his cheek with his index finger looked puzzled "Yuki, don't you think you need to act more...Uhh…. girly?"

"Why? I like her this way, it's interesting, and it's rare to find other girl who acts like Yuki-Chan…." Keiji objected at his friend pointing out what he thought was interesting.

"You mean I need to quit dueling and soccer?" Yuki asked.

"Wait… soccer? YOU play soccer?" Sasuke amplified the word 'you' which directed to Yuki.

"Of course! I even have played in the nationals with my Middle High friends!" She said proudly and Sasuke's jaw dropped as his eyes widened with sparkles in it.

Sasuke reached for Yuki's both hand and hold them tight right in front of his chest "You need to join our soccer club then!"

"I already signed in and I will go there after school today" Yuki said with a smile.

"Well, this school's female soccer club is pretty weak… and the female and male team's exercise are combined so, I can see you there then…"

"Yes! I'm looking forward to work with you in the near future Sasuke-dono! what about you Keiji-dono? What club are you in?"

"Me? I'm from the Go-Home Club" Keiji rubbed the back of his head smiling awkwardly.

"Go Home Club?" She tilted her head a bit to the side signing her cluelessness.

"The Go-Home Club is for the ones who don't have any club to begin with so they just went straight back home afterschool" Sasuke explained earning a nod from Yuki.

Yuki changed her sight to be looking at Keiji "Why don't you just join one?"

"Not interested" He smiled.

"But-_**'RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG'**_" Yuki's word got cut off by the bell that ring indicating that the next lesson is starting soon, the three of them stood up and went to the class together as they continued their conversation on their way down from the rooftop.

"As I expected, She is indeed interesting" Date Masamune smirked to himself as he went out of his hiding spot on the rooftop, he was taking a nap in his usual spot in the rooftop and he unintentionally eaves dropped the three from his spot but he was pretty happy at the fact that Yuki is not as boring as the other girls that has a major crush on him, Masamune chuckled to himself before he made his way back to his class.

_** AFTERSCHOOL**_

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow, good luck on your first club day Yuki-Chan" Keiji said smiling as he went home.

"Come now Yuki" Sasuke called from the door and Yuki just finished packing her stuff to her bag, she stared the chair in front of her, Masamune's chair, it's already empty and Yuki has no idea when the dragon has disappeared and it somehow bothered the girl where she doesn't know about it. Her eyes locked onto Masamune's table, she traced the table with the tip of her fingers sighing.

"Yuki?" Sasuke's head popped in from the doorway, waking Yuki from her day dreaming and they both went to the field where the soccer club is. When they got to the field, there seemed to be an argument between two groups and they were yelling at each other, Sasuke who was looking at the scene before him just sigh and murmured "Aghh….Its them…" quietly, Yukimura who was at his back looked confused. The both of them went closer to the crowd of mixed soccer club and baseball club.

"Hey Hey…Stop it you guys!" Sasuke said, he already fed up looking at this scene, every single week, there has to be an argument happen between the soccer club and the baseball club about which club will be using the field and the soccer club tend to lose the argument because their opponent from the baseball club, was the baseball club leader, Date Masamune.

Yukimura was surprised when she saw that Masamune was one of the guy who was yelling in the crowd and Masamune wears the baseball uniform so that just proves that Masamune is in the other club. "What happen Sasuke-dono?" She whispered quietly to Sasuke who was standing in front of her.

"Well the sports field we use is shared between soccer club, track club and baseball club so we kind of argue in which club can use the whole field" Sasuke explained.

That afternoon, the both team spent hours of arguing to each other and when the sun is almost set then they break the argument off and just went home.

"Ha…Why the heck are you following me?!"Masamune asked with his annoyed tone, in reality he wasn't annoyed that the brunette was behind him all along from his way from school to his apartment, Masamune was happy that he can walk with the brunette he just kept his ego and don't want Yuki to think that Date Masamune is a soft kind of a guy, because he is not.

"I'm not! This is my only way home!" Yuki said defending herself.

"Che Whatever then, and tomorrow, tell your soccer freak friends that the baseball club will be using the field…"

"Date Masamune… I shall not allow you to call my fellow teammates a freak!" Yuki frowned. "Besides, the soccer club has a match in two weeks! We need that field for our intensive training!"

"Ha, you need to defeat me first if you want to use it" with that Masamune left Yuki with his pace.

'Haha, she is so interesting, I just can't wait for her tomorrow' Masamune smirked with the thought of tomorrow's argument with the soccer club, because she might be there.

* * *

A/N: So… Masamune's role is still not that important is this chapter, the next chapters will be all about the two MasaYuki so don't worry! :D


End file.
